deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Resu suomynona
Re:Tables Heh, that's true. I'd be happy to do the table formating for you if you can supply the data. But if you add additional table parameters, most of which aren't relevant and can be omitted, then that makes my job harder. If you create 'stripped' tables, without any formatting, I can adjust them way easier afterwards. Cheers! Sovq 08:32, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Enemy Image Placeholder Hi, could you explain to me what the logic behind replacing the original Spider.png image with a black rectangle was? I'd like to resolve the issue with enemy entries having no images but first I'd like to understand why you updated the file? Sovq 21:34, March 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: About the Spider Image Ah, I see. I thought that was just an image placeholder for enemies which don't have images (yet). In that case I'll take the liberty to deal with the issue differently, without using the image at all. I hope you don't mind. Cheers! Sovq 07:28, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Bestiary article Hi! Since you're one of the regular and active editors of the wiki, I'd like to get your opinion on how the Bestiary article should look like. I have a few ideas which I'd like to implement but before that, I'd like to gather some feedback and create a mutual agreement on how the article should look like. Here are my ideas: * Create three sections for the 3D enemies - "Regular Mutations", "Special Mutations", "Bosses". "Regular Mutations" would hold the weakest zombies, including the irradiated zombies and red/charred zombies that spawn in large quantities. "Bosses" would cover enemies that drop loot (and their burning versions). And "Special Mutations" would hold the rest, which don't spawn as often as the "Regular Mutations" and are usually tougher. The reason for that distinction is the fact that not all zombies are in the bestiary so that creates inconsistency, but putting them in one table would make the section look cluttered. * I'd like to get rid off the "In Game Names", as they cause confusion and aren't really necessary nor relevant. * Remove or hide the 2D enemies. I find their presence confusing since the 2D version is basically dead. They only make it harder to navigate around the article. I really hope to get some feedback or additional ideas from you :) Cheers! Sovq 17:02, March 15, 2011 (UTC) : I already made most of the proposed changes with the help and feedback from User:Insert Your Name Here. The current 4 sections the enemies have been divided to go from the easiest and most common enemies to the hardest and rarest, just as the 2D enemies were sorted. But within each section there is no sort key, so if you'd like them alphabetized then feel free to do so. Cheers! :) Sovq 20:32, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Blizzard here, I've notice you have edited in the new corpse grinder... I have uploaded the image, as you'll find within the recently added photos. I figured It'd help you out. I'm not a registered user, else I'd do it myself.